


Jealousy

by isobelmaguire



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Jealous Eric, drunk four, one badass initaite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelmaguire/pseuds/isobelmaguire
Summary: A gorgeous, badass initiate? No wonder she had the attention of both Eric and Four





	Jealousy

God, she’s incredible. She can beat any one of the other initiates in a match, even if her legs broken. She can escape simulations in under 7 minutes, making it look easy. She even had the nerve to challenge _me._ Eric Coulter. It was the second day of training when I had been teaching them all the basics of kicking someone. And she challenged me on my stances. Apparently, she had read a book when she was 14 and I was wrong.

From that day on, I was obsessed with her. It’s not like me to get hung up on a girl, _especially_ not a measly initiate. That’s why I was so mad when I learned Four felt the same way about her as me. I knew I had to have her,

 ~

When I march into the training room at 8:00 am sharp, she is already there, doing laps. I can tell she has been here for a while already, as her tank top clings to her with sweat, accentuating her already tiny waist. She looks up and sees me standing there, arms crossed. She gradually slows down and comes over to join the rest of her group, who were only just arriving. She pulls the hair tie out and her hair effortlessly bounces down her shoulders. I bite my lip. She is so hot.

 Four comes into the room shortly after. ‘You’re late,’ I sneer, resisting the urge to spit on him. I can’t stand him. He grins and I nearly slap him. ‘Yeah, rough night last night,’ he glances at Y/N, who’s cheeks flare up. I grind my teeth together. _What happened last night? They better not have hooked up._

 ‘Laps,’ I hiss at the crowd of faces.

  

I push her harder all throughout training today - partly because I’m pissed at her, partly because I know she needs to be pushed. By the time she’s finished weightlifting, she’s panting like a dog and is bent over with her hands on her knees. I smirk. It’s a pleasant sight. She stands up and stretches her back, before wiping her forehead and collapsing on the benches with everyone else. ‘Y/N, up,’ Everyone looks at me. ‘Wall sits for the whole break,’ She glares at me but obeys, gulping down water still against the wall.

 I know I’m being stupid but I’m just really pissed. I didn’t make a move and now she seems to be unavailable. So I take it out on her.

 

~

 I scroll through hundreds of emails, not really reading them. Until one catches my eye. _Security Cam Footage 6/13_ reads the email and it’s from Jeanine. She sends camera footage every day to go through, to weasel out anyone who is Divergent. Usually, I watch it to laugh at how stupid drunk Dauntless are but today I have a better idea.

I click on the camera from the training room and fast forward to around two o’clock.

As I expected, Y/N is still there, still running laps. Then, Four walks in and sits down, watching her. I hiss under my breath. He waits until she has showered and gotten dressed before approaching her. He looks really nervous and shy until she nods her head and smiles. He takes her hand and together the two of them walk out.

 I scramble to follow them and find them in the bar, drinking and laughing. My stomach drops when I see Y/N laugh, but not because of me. Because of that idiot Four. At one point, he offers her a beer, which she refuses. I smirk. She’s too smart to drink while still training.

 I sit squinting at my computer screen for what could be hours, watching Four get more and more drunk. Finally, at seven o’clock, Y/N stands up and waves at Four before turning to walk away. He grabs onto her hand and she pulls away, frowning slightly. She shakes her head and retreats back to the initiated bunks.

 Maybe I still do have a chance after all...


End file.
